It is known that both muscles and bones should be exercised to maintain strength. It is also known that healing fractures, exposed to permissible weight bearing stress, often heal more predictably and more rapidly than fractures which are not stressed at all. This is probably also true for connective tissues, such as ligaments and articular cartilage.
When an individual sustains a physical injury which involves damage to bones, muscle tissue, connective tissue or the like, the physician treating the individual will make a determination as to whether exercise will be allowed. The physician will allow exercise if the physician can obtain assurances that the exercise will be performed in a controlled manner within specific parameters wherein the injured bone and/or tissue will remain stable. Unfortunately, however, the physician is generally unable to obtain adequate information or assurances about the manner in which a particular patient will conduct prescribed exercise. Furthermore, because the physician is also unable to obtain adequate feedback after the patient performs any specific prescribed exercise, the physician generally does not feel he or she has sufficient access to information about the exercise to permit or recommend anything but the most basic exercise. Without some way to obtain information about exercise events, the physician cannot maintain sufficient control of the exercise. The physician does not know how much stress the patient can or will exert voluntarily, and does not know how well the patient will adhere to a schedule of repetitive exercise events.
Since the physician is not able to obtain adequate feedback regarding the patient's exercise, the most prudent course of action for the physician is to limit the amount of exercise which the patient is allowed to perform by immobilizing the portions of the body proximate the injury. This is often accomplished by using a cast which is the simplest and crudest method of protecting an injury. The cast allows virtually no movement at all and is widely used to insure against reinjuries. Unfortunately, this method of protecting the injury often does not provide adequate means for exercising the body portions proximate the injury. For instance, a cast is often not strong enough, without additional reinforcement, to permit isometric exercising. Furthermore, casts are not equipped to provide feedback to the physician or the patient with respect to any exercising.
Accordingly, a need exists for a personal orthopedic restraining device which will permit and encourage a range of exercise during rehabilitation and provide sufficient feedback to the prescribing physician to allow the physician to evaluate the patient's progress in regard to the exercise the physician has prescribed. A need also exists for a personal retraining device which is equipped to give the patient immediate feedback respecting exercise events. Although it has been known that exercise is helpful in rehabilitating patients and others having orthopedic disabilities, inadequacies, or the like, adequate devices for methods of retraining respective body parts and monitoring the exercise thereof have not been provided which adequately address this problem. This monitoring can be enhanced by utilizing a central monitoring station which receives orthopedic parameters through a communication system.
Communication systems take many forms. In general, the purpose of a communication system is to transmit information-bearing signals from a source, located at one point, to a user destination, located at another point some distance away. A communication system generally consists of three basic components: transmitter, channel, and receiver. The transmitter has the function of processing the message signal into a form suitable for transmission over the channel. This processing of the message signal is referred to as modulation. The function of the channel is to provide a physical connection between the transmitter output and the receiver input. The function of the receiver is to process the received signal so as to produce an estimate of the original message signal. This processing of the received signal is referred to as demodulation.
One type of communication system is a spread-spectrum system. In a spread-spectrum system, a modulation technique is utilized in which a transmitted signal is spread over a wide frequency band within the communication channel. The frequency band is much wider than the minimum bandwidth required to transmit the information being sent. A voice signal, for example, can be sent with amplitude modulation (AM) in a bandwidth only twice that of the information itself. Other forms of modulation, such as low deviation frequency modulation (FM) or single sideband AM, also permit information to be transmitted in a bandwidth comparable to the bandwidth of the information itself. However, in a spread-spectrum system, the modulation of a signal to be transmitted often includes taking a baseband signal (e.g., a voice or data channel) with a bandwidth of only a few kilohertz, and distributing the signal to be transmitted over a frequency band that may be many megahertz wide. This is accomplished by modulating the signal to be transmitted with the information to be sent and with a wideband encoding signal.
Three general types of spread-spectrum communication techniques exist, including direct sequence modulation, frequency and/or time hopping modulation, and chirp modulation. In direct sequence modulation, a carrier signal is modulated by a digital code sequence whose bit rate is much higher than the information signal bandwidth.
Information (i.e., the message signal consisting of voice and/or data) can be embedded in the direct sequence spread-spectrum signal by several methods. One method is to add the information to the spreading code before it is used for spreading modulation. It will be noted that the information being sent must be in a digital form prior to adding it to the spreading code, because the combination of the spreading code and the information typically a binary code involves modulo-2 addition. Alternatively, the information or message signal may be used to modulate a carrier before spreading it.
These direct sequence spread-spectrum communication systems can readily be designed as multiple access communication systems. For example, a spread-spectrum system may be designed as a direct sequence code division multiple access (DS-CDMA) system. In a DS-CDMA system, communication between two communication units is accomplished by spreading each transmitted signal over the frequency band of the communication channel with a unique user spreading code. As a result, transmitted signals are in the same frequency band of the communication channel and are separated only by unique user spreading codes. These unique user spreading codes preferably are orthogonal to one another such that the cross-correlation between the spreading codes is low (i.e., approximately zero).
Particular transmitted signals can be retrieved from the communication channel by despreading a signal representative of the sum of signals in the communication channel with a user spreading code related to the particular transmitted signal which is to be retrieved from the communication channel. Further, when the user spreading codes are orthogonal to one another, the received signal can be correlated with a particular user spreading code such that only the desired user signal related to the particular spreading code is enhanced while the other signals for all of the other users are de-emphasized.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that several different spreading codes exist which can be used to separate data signals from one another in a DS-CDMA communication system. These spreading codes include but are not limited to pseudonoise (PN) codes and Walsh codes. A Walsh code corresponds to a single row or column of the Hadamard matrix.
Further it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that spreading codes can be used to channel code data signals. The data signals are channel coded to improve performance of the communication system by enabling transmitted signals to better withstand the effects of various channel impairments, such as noise, fading, and jamming. Typically, channel coding reduces the probability of bit error, and/or reduces the required signal to noise ratio (usually expressed as bit energy per noise density (i.e., Eb/N.sub.0) which is defined as the ratio of energy per information-bit to noise-spectral density), to recover the signal at the cost of expending more bandwidth than would otherwise be necessary to transmit the data signal. For example, Walsh codes can be used to channel code a data signal prior to modulation of the data signal for subsequent transmission. Similarly PN spreading codes can be used to channel code a data signal.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the use of these spread-spectrum signals in a communication system is highly desirable, because under current federal communications commission (FCC) rules no license is required to operate such devices if particular frequencies are used.
The present invention provides a solution to these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.